Episode 6917 (16th July 2014)
"Priya goes on a date with Rakesh, despite Jai's objections, and prepares to tell her suitor about her eating disorder; and Diane tells Andy that Bernice has booked a last-minute flight to Australia." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Bernice tells Diane that she has booked a flight to Australia and it leaves tonight. Priya agrees to go on a date with Rakesh, despite Jai's feelings. Ross tells Adam that he has a job for him later today. David becomes suspicious when he sees Rakesh struggling to install Amba's car seat. Leyla is annoyed that Katie gave her a hard time over Adam when she finds out about her kiss with Andy. Ross runs through what Adam needs to do as getaway driver before heading inside a shop, but Adam struggles to hide his terror when Ross runs out moments later and jumps into the car. They speed off down the road. Rakesh tells Priya that his and Jai's falling out was strictly business and nothing more. Diane informs Andy of Bernice's plans and he is sorry for what happened, but tells Diane that Katie means so much more to him. At their picnic, Rakesh offers Priya dessert and she prepares to tell him about her eating disorder. Pete proves his worth at the farm when he takes initiative over a cattle sale that is Adam's responsibility and Moira decides to ask him to replace Adam as farm manager. Alicia is irritated when David continues to obsess about seeing Rakesh and Priya together. Diane tells Kerry that Daz has booked and paid for their wedding buffet at The Woolpack, but Dan is not impressed. Priya worries to Leyla that she's scared Rakesh off saying he couldn't get away quick enough after telling him of her eating disorder. Jai is dumbfounded when Rakesh arrives at the factory and tells him and Rishi that he thinks Priya is amazing and wants Rishi's permission to marry her. Adam is later humiliated when he asks Ross for his half from the robbery and Ross hands him half a chocolate bar - that he paid for and reminds him he's changing his ways. Priya is amazed when she walks in on Jai and Rakesh fighting in the factory and overhears Rakesh wants to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, beer garden *Beauty & Bernice - Salon *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs *Dale Head - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Front hallway, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café and outdoor seating area *Cricket Pavilion *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Dale Street *Dale Street Newsagents & Off Licence - Exterior Broadcasts United Kingdom *Wed 16th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Wed 16th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes